


Complicaciones [KHR x TS]

by Fequi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 天空侵犯 | Tenkuu Shinpan
Genre: 1827 ligerito, Ataques de panico quizás, Error de novato, No es que considere a Tsuna debil, Pero necesita ayuda, Tsuna es muy fuerte, Un giño a bnha, Y mucho Reborn - Dad, lo siento, pero son mis primeras etiquetas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fequi/pseuds/Fequi
Summary: Crossover Katekio Hitman Reborn x Tenkuu Shinpan. (Ninguna de las historias originales me pertenece)Tsuna tiene veintisiete años cuando en un parpadeo parece ser transportado a un mundo diseñado para pelear o morir.Al estar solo los sentimientos que se había guardado por mucho tiempo sin querer comienzan a surgir.Él ahora está solo para lidiar con ellos y con el dolor físico más problemático de la historia.¿Por qué me siento tan solo?
Kudos: 6





	1. Cap 1

Una reunión.

Suspire.

Solo una simple reunión.

Nada más.

Pero  _ Reborn _ tenía que insistir con el " _ Ponte el traje nuevo", "Ponte la capa", "Y que ni siquiera se te olvide algo porque te ira mal". _

_ Urgh _ , de solo recordarlo me dan nauseas.

Seguí atravesando el pasillo del edificio en el que me hicieron hospedarme junto con mis guardianes y mi espartano padre, con destino en la sala en la que sería la reunión con ciertas personas importantes con las cuales tenía que discutir un par de asuntos.

_ Ahh _ .

Hacía un par de noches que no dormía, y no me quejaba de ello sino que del doloroso  _ palpitar de cabeza _ que me dejaba como secuela.

Cerré unos segundos mis ojos y masaje un poco mis sienes.

Todo mi alrededor quería comenzar a darme vueltas.

Aún sin abrir mis ojos gire hacia mi izquierda para cambiar de pasillo y encontrar al final de esté la sala en la que sería la reunión.

Pero no pude seguir mi camino porque choque de forma brutal contra una pared por lo que abrí mis ojos precipitadamente, observando confundido el lugar con el que fue mi impacto.

¿Acaso me confundí de pasillo?

Mire detrás de mi notando  _ otro nuevo pasillo _ y al final de esté unas escaleras que llevaban hacía un piso superior y justo a un lado lo que tendrían que ser las escaleras para descender, estaba sellado.

_ ¿Sellado? _

Me acerque lo suficiente hasta terminar notando de inmediato algo que me hizo fruncir mi rostro,  _ un cartel _ .

\-  **Atención: Prohibida la entrada a la planta baja.** -

¿Qué se supone que..?

_ ¿Prohibida? _

Volví inmediatamente al pasillo por el que había llegado.

Abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa...  _ el pasillo había cambiado. _

Y por ello al fin preste atención completa a mi alrededor observando cuidadosamente las paredes, el techo y el suelo.

_ Esté… no es el edificio en el que había pasado la noche. _

Puse una mano cubriendo mi boca y camine nuevamente hacia las escaleras, pensando.

_ ¿Una alucinación? _

No, Reborn me había tortu- entrenado bien en mis primeros años de finalmente  _ Jefe Vongola Décimo _ .

Frene mis pasos frente a las escaleras y observe a ambos lados, descubriendo a la izquierda ascensores.

No quería seguir mi lado negativo el cual me decía que el ascensor seguramente tampoco funcionaba por lo que me acerque y...  _ "Fuera de servicio". _

_ Agh. _

_ ¿Alguna prueba de Reborn? _

_ ¿Algo para divertirse como el sádico que es? _

Aunque... ¿Siquiera es posible trasladar en un parpadeo a una persona a otro lugar sin que se diera cuenta?

Suspire.

_ Si que se podría, si existe la bazooka de los diez años _ .

Y además  _ es Reborn _ y viniendo de él parece muy posible cualquier cosa.

Suspire nuevamente y comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia las escaleras dispuesto a subirlas.

Dios, no estoy a tiempo para bromas.

¡Justo en este momento tengo una reunión importante a la que asistir!, ¡Y en la cual no tengo ningún interés aparente!.

Mis pasos resuenan creando un eco sordo en cada uno de los escalones.

Cada vez la luz del sol se ve más cercana al igual que la brisa fresca.

_ Agh, ¿Todo esto era necesario? _

¿Está realmente consciente Reborn de que debo de ir a una reunión justo  _ ahora? _

Subí el último escalón y observe...  **_¿¡Pero qué demonios!?_ ** **¿¡Rascacielos!?** **_¿¡En donde diablos estoy!?_ **

¡Esto definitivamente no existe!

Lleve rápidamente mi mano derecha hasta mi frente... No, no tengo fiebre  _ ¿Esto es en verdad la realidad? _

Pero... pero...  _ ¿Qué significa todo esto entonces? _

Camine hasta que me acerque al borde del edificio y observe hacia abajo.

Ni una persona, ni siquiera un solo vehículo, elevé mi vista de nuevo concentrándome en los edificios.

_ ¿Esos.. son puentes? Justo en los lados de los techos. _

Esto parece salido de un sueño de niños.

Rascacielos conectados por puentes.

Creo que alguna vez pensé en lo divertido que se vería eso.

_ Agh _ .

Esto se ve como un verdadero asunto complicado.

Me gire a la derecha encontrando un puente en ese extremo del edificio.

Si es un juego creado por  _ Reborn _ fácilmente lo que quiere es que juegue.

_ Ah _ , ¿Porque tengo que lidiar con cosas así?

Me encamine hacia el puente para atravesarlo.

*+*+*

No había desayunado ni cenado la noche anterior por lo que ahora me pasa factura.

Bueno no importa realmente, puedo soportarlo hasta que toda esta locura, liderada probablemente por mi  _ padre _ termine.

No creo que quiera mantenerme encerrado en esta prueba por meses.

...  _ No, si puede hacerlo. _

Si quiere que el mundo arda,  _ arde _ .

Deje que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás y observe el cielo despejado.

Bueno si esta prueba es de  _ Reborn _ , ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Generalmente me obliga a batallar contra muchos enemigos, por lo que no encontrar ningún ser vivo me resulta algo inquietante.

Estoy a pocos metros de terminar el puente por lo que voltee a uno de los bordes y observe el suelo.

Si no se puede bajar al suelo de forma normal eso quiere decir que en lo que sea que esté metido se tiene que resolver sobre los rascacielos, pero ¿Por qué?

¿Qué pasaría si intento bajar? ¿Aparecería un enemigo y me atacaría?

Fruncí mis ojos.

Esa es una alternativa para averiguar si hay alguien en todo este lugar.

Aunque...  _ ¿También podría ser un futuro de una realidad alternativa? _

Pero este lugar de igual forma es bastante extraño.

¿Solo rascacielos?

Realmente suena un poco fantasioso  _ o retorcido _ .

Termine de cruzar el puente y escuche el resonar de mis pasos en el suelo del edificio.

_ ¿Debería bajar al suelo? _

Pero si los rascacielos tienen el cartel de  _ prohibido bajar _ en las escaleras y están conectados por puentes en sus partes superiores eso significa que lo que sea que se lleve a cabo debe ser  _ arriba _ .

Encontré la entrada al edificio por lo que me adentre en él bajando unas escaleras anchas.

Palme mis bolsillos suspirando segundos después al sentir mis guantes en ellos.

Sabía que los tenía pero algo me hizo inquietarme por un segundo.

Observe a mi alrededor buscando algún cambio alarmante o alguna trampa mientras seguía avanzando hasta unas puertas.

Abrí una de ellas y me encontré con un especie de sala de reuniones más pequeña que la que dramáticamente tengo en la mansión.

Agh, por favor que ellos sepan comportarse y no ocasionen algún problema o algún conflicto en mi ausencia.

Me propuse atravesar la sala con el pensamiento de adentrarme en la puerta que se encuentra al otro lado de la misma.

Dios, ¿qué debería hacer?

Si lo, como dije ya varias veces, planifico  _ Reborn _ obviamente me hará pelear con muchas personas, ¿Por lo que tendría que buscar vendas y esas cosas por si acaso?

Supongo que deben haber ese tipo de cosas por estos lugares, ¿No?

Ah...

Suspire.

Estoy preocupado por los chicos.

¿De qué otro asunto podría estar preocupado todo el tiempo sino?

Todo esto me importa muy poco comparado al dejar solos a mis guardianes sin saber dónde estoy.

O tal vez  _ Reborn _ ya les dijo que estoy haciendo algún espartano entrenamiento suyo.

Agh, no puedo convencerme de ello.

Es muy probable de parte de mi padre pero no puedo evitar estar intranquilo.

Detrás de la puerta había una pequeña sala con repisas y una cocina a un lado, un cómodo departamento.

Me acerque a las repisas buscando alguna venda, medicamento o variados entre ellos.

Si todo esto es una prueba no creo que este mal que tome cosas de estos lugares ¿Verdad?

Un par de vendas, unas gasas y pastillas para el resfriado, las guarde de inmediato en los bolsillos de mis pantalones.

Procedí a buscar en la cocina y en las repisas de la misma en las cuales habían varias cosas para preparar algunos alimentos.

Igualmente como es una prueba no puedo darme el lujo de cocinar tranquilamente y comer.

Por ello sólo tome unos bollos de pan y una pequeña botella de agua del refrigerador que tenía el pequeño lugar y con ello salí de la habitación.

Podría suponer que intentaba ponerme a prueba, ya a pasado muchas veces por lo pienso que es lo más  _ sensato. _

¿Ver como reacciono y las decisiones que tomó?

_ ¿O es simple diversión para él? _

Esto parece demasiado complejo para ser simple diversión.

¿Entonces me atacaron en una emboscada? ¿O quizá un secuestro?

¿Qué clase de cosas están planeadas?

Atravesé la puerta para introducirme en el pasillo y dirigirme a las escaleras.

Por el momento decidí no bajar al suelo dependiendo de las situaciones que vengan, luego veré.

Subí las escaleras y observe nuevamente los alrededores del techo, parece haber otro puente en el extremo opuesto.

Camine unos pasos hacia el y me detuve a medio camino por un momento porque sentí tambalearme por lo que puse una mano sobre mis costillas.

Algo se siente extraño...  _ Siento como si algo me faltara.. _

Escuche un crujido y pisadas tranquilas detrás de mí por lo que, con mi respiración un poco agitada, me voltee.

¿Una persona con una máscara?

La persona se me acerco a paso tranquilo, me observó unos instantes y siguió su camino con destino al puente al que me dirigía segundos antes.

Estoy acostumbrado a hablar en Italiano, ya lo siento como mi idioma natal, pero estoy seguro que esta persona es de Japón por lo que opte por hablarle en  _ su _ idioma para entendernos.

\- Es.. pera.. - Aún cansado extendí un poco mi mano derecha hacia esa persona llamando su atención.

El hombre que lleva  _ el haori  _ se detuvo y se volteo hacia mi, pero no soltó ninguna palabra.

\- ¿Es este lugar... una zona de  _ guerra _ ?

El contrario  _ asintió _ y pude sentir como si me observara confundido o sorprendido.

Dios, ¿Puede que ésto sea más grande que un  _ entrenamiento _ ..?

\- ¿Podrías por favor.. decirme  _ qué está ocurriendo? _

Quién sea que fuera, no importa por el momento.

Guardó silencio como si lo pensara cuidadosamente por lo que pensé que no me respondería,  _ hasta que lo hizo _ .

\-  **Este es un mundo diseñado especificamente para crear un Dios.**

_ ¿Qué se supone que… dijo...? _


	2. Cap 2

¿Un...  _ Dios _ ..?

¿Qué clase de locura es esta..?

¿Crear un Dios? ¿ _ Es enserio _ ?

La voz del enmascarado frente a mi me decía que no tenía el tiempo ni el interés de estar mintiendo. Además de que cada tanto observaba a su alrededor ansioso, quizá.

Por lo tanto.. la situación debe ser  _ crítica _ .

_ Una vida en la mafia me lo garantiza. _

\- Gracias por explicarme. - Mi respiración había logrado normalizarse en unos minutos, por lo que ya podía seguir cualquiera que fuera el trayecto que tuviera que seguir.

El de la máscara simplemente tomó nuevamente el camino por el que había sido detenido, por mi culpa, momentos atrás pasando a un lado mío y en completo silencio.

Con poco o nada de interés en otra cosa que no fuera avanzar.

También empecé a caminar hacia el puente en silencio, no planeaba ponerlo en apuros o interponerme.

Pero luego de haber comenzado el puente, quién estaba frente a mi se detuvo.

\- ¿Por qué te detuviste? - Fue mi incógnita.

\- Hay una máscara en frente.

Eso no me pareció extraño de alguna manera, pero de igual forma el tono del hombre parecía estar bañado en miedo y parecía asustado al pronunciarlo.

_ ¿Entonces todos en este lugar usan máscaras? _

Y no todos son  _ buenos _ .

_ Eso parece. _

Me incline ligeramente a la derecha para poder observar por delante del chico que estaba frente a mí, pero inmediatamente como lo hice me contraje de nuevo a mi lugar esquivando una bala rápida de, gracias a  _ Reborn _ sé, un rifle de  _ francotirador _ .

Tome al hombre frente a mí de sus brazos y retrocedí todo el puente en zigzag cubriéndolo de las balas y en un momento jalando su cuerpo hacia adelante de mi cuerpo.

_ Dios _ , ¿En donde estoy metido?

Más balas fueron lloviendo rápidamente, la otra persona tiene muy buenos tiempos de reacción a los movimientos pero  _ no logra darme _ , no después de ser entrenado por años por el  _ hitman número uno del mundo. _

Pronto llegue a refugiarnos detrás de una pared lejos de la vista del muy probable  _ francotirador _ .

Yo no llegué a este cargo por dinero o fama o alguna cosa que se requiera por ambición, no, yo lo hice, acepte, entrene y creí volverme lo que todos necesitaban... Pero..

Apreté mis puños.

_ Parece que me equivoque.. _

Dame - Tsuna una vez, Dame - Tsuna siempre ¿No?

Parece que nunca podre lograr ser el jefe que ellos necesitan, no después de no poder salvar siquiera a una sola persona desde antes de pertenecer a la  _ Mafia _ .

Observe por detrás de mí ignorando tanto los últimos disparos, antes del silencio del francotirador, como al hombre de la máscara que estaba conmigo buscando con la vista alguna vía de escape.

No parecía haber ningún otro puente además del por el que puede acercarse el que nos disparaba y el otro por el que vinimos.

No quiero una muerte innecesaria y tampoco una necesaria, y este lugar parecen darle solo dos opciones a todos, pelear o huir por los puentes.

Por lo que lo mejor sería devolvernos por el puente por el que vinimos y cambiar de edificio con otro puente de forma rápida.

Voltee a ver al chico de la máscara que está conmigo, encontrándome con que él estaba temblando y abrazando sus piernas.

Lo observe tranquilamente arrodillándome a un lado de él.

Sintiendo como si me recordara a  _ Lambo _ cuando tenía alguna pesadilla y me buscaba para preguntarme si podía dormir conmigo o cuando me quedo hasta tarde completando papeleo y va a mi oficina y se queda dormido haciéndome compañía.

Coloque mi mano suavemente sobre su cabeza y revolví ligeramente sus cabellos llamando su atención.

Levantó su rostro y me observó a través de las rendijas de la máscara, por lo que le sonreí lo más tranquilizador que pude para calmarlo.

\- Tranquilo,  _ todo estará bien _ no te preocupes, yo te sacaré de aquí. - Le señale por detrás de mi refiriéndome al puente. - El francotirador no te dará si caminas por delante de mí. No te preocupes iré detrás de ti,  _ nada te pasara. _

Me coloque de pie y le tendí una mano la cual lo observe dudar de tomar, pero finalmente la aceptó.

Qué bueno que tengo esta habilidad que  _ Reborn _ dijo todo  _ Cielo _ tiene.

_ "Como Cielo tienes la dicha de tranquilizar a las personas, quitar el dolor de las heridas y armonizar incluso una guerra." _

Camine por detrás de quién comencé a pensar era  _ sólo un chico _ de secundaria, hasta llegar al puente, lugar donde no nos cubriría más ninguna pared del  _ francotirador _ .

El chico comenzó a avanzar mientras yo caminaba detrás de él dándole la espalda y sin apartar la mirada del lugar donde estaría el que tiene el arma.

No se tomó miramientos y comenzó a disparar en cuanto nos vio sin que nos tapara la pared.

Varias balas pasaban muy cerca de nosotros pero no nos rozaban y las otras eran atrapadas por mi o desviadas.

No necesito usar mi  _ hiper modo _ para eso ya que no es necesario, había desarrollado al máximo mis sentidos, mi condición y capacidades físicas en los años que llevo entrenando, atrapar balas me es muy fácil a estas alturas.

En un momento el francotirador se agacho para, supuse, recargar, una buena oportunidad.

Tome del brazo al chico y me adelante en el ancho puente, tirando de él para avanzar más rápido hasta poder llegar a escondernos en las escaleras que llevan dentro del siguiente edificio.

Cerca de cuatro metros para entrar jale al chico hasta lanzar dentro de las escaleras su cuerpo y a punto de tirarme también recibí un par de tiros pero nada más, ya que nos encontrábamos fuera de su campo de visión.

Voltee a ver al chico, el cual se encontraba en el suelo tratando de pararse con sus brazos temblorosos.

\- Oye chico  _ ¿Estás bien? _ \- Fue mi pregunta suave, baja y tranquila a pesar de todo.

Pronto volteo a verme sin decirme nada.

\- Eso debe ser muy feo para cualquier persona, no te preocupes me aseguraré de que no te vuelva a suceder.

El chico me observaba en silencio pero puedo sentir como esta de todo menos  _ tranquilo _ , con su cuerpo tembloroso.

Usando la pared pude levantarme y dirigirme hacia el contrario.

_ Este chico no es de la mafia. _

Pude saberlo desde el momento en que apareció el francotirador.

Me acerque a él y puse una mano en su hombro observandolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tengo que saber más sobre éste  _ lugar _ , lo qué está  _ pasando _ y el  _ porqué _ .

\- Estas sangrando.

Y lo único que sé es que es un  _ "Mundo para crear un Dios." _

\- Tranquilo, no importa, ven ya no pasara nada, yo vigilare.

Lo empuje suavemente hacia alguna puerta para encontrar alguna habitación en la que él pueda descansar.

Gratamente encontré una sala al estilo oriental, muy cómoda.

Me acerque a una silla y me recosté en ella buscando en mis bolsillos las vendas que me había guardado para al menos detener el sangrado.

Quite la bala que tenía incrustada en mi pierna izquierda, suprimiendo mi dolor al sentir mis dedos dentro del agujero de bala, mordiendo dentro de mi mejilla, para luego vendar mi pierna.

Y luego arremangue con cuidado la manga de mi brazo derecho para quitar la otra bala que estaba incrustada de costado, para igualmente vendarla.

_ Dolía. _

_ Ardía _ .

Pero,  _ ¿Qué más daba? _

Ya esta _ , ya esta bien _ .

Me coloque de pie y sacudí mis manos con sangre en mi ropa, observando toda la habitación hasta toparme con la máscara del chico que me observaba fijamente.

Rebusque de nuevo en mis bolsillos encontrando y sacando la botella pequeña de agua que traía y los bollos de pan para acercarme al enmascarado y tenderlos.

\- Come estó por el momento, iré a vigilar, aunque como no a entrado todavía puede que se haya ido, y luego te cocinaré algo más nutritivo ¿Bien?

El chico asintió lentamente, quizá sorprendido, por lo que le di la espalda y salí de la habitación cojeando ligeramente.

Puede que el francotirador siga fuera,  _ es muy probable _ , pero tengo que hacer algo para que no dañe al chico.

Me asomé un poco para observar alrededor, acertando en que se había movido de lugar para que no le atacará fácilmente, porque tuve que esconderme ante una bala que vino de otra dirección.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras y me tape detrás de la pared de lo que sería una pequeña casa en la que ésta la puerta para entrar en el edificio del que acababa de salir.

Y nuevamente observe alrededor.

Hasta que escuche un grito sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Una mujer gritaba por ayuda, se escuchaba asustada y su voz cortada por lo que salí de detrás de la pared lo más rápido que pude olvidándome del francotirador que probablemente seguía en la zona, para observar mejor los alrededores, encontrando a quién escuche a unos edificios de distancia casi como una pequeña mancha negra.

Una mujer corría hacia un extremo del edificio del que un hombre enmascarado con una bate salía.

Emprendí carrera hacia el rascacielos algo alejado de mi posición, en donde está la mujer.

Llegué al puente más directo hacia ese edificio en específico y comenzando a atravesarlo sin detener mi marcha.

_ Todo esto sigue siendo una verdadera locura _ .

_ ¿¡A quién diablos se le ocurrió meter personas normales en esta situación!? _

A alguien demente, sin duda.

Me alegra que los chicos no estén en este…

_ Espera.. _

Mi mente se tiñó de blanco  _ y olvide el porqué mi cuerpo se estaba moviendo. _

_ Ellos... Ellos no están en este.. lugar.. ¿O si? _

Un nuevo grito me quito mi pensamiento al punto de sobresaltarme.

Termine de cruzar el segundo puente que.. ¿En qué momento había empezado? y mis pies al tocar tierra firme aceleraron la marcha aún más, no importaba nada más además de salvar a esa pobre persona que ésta en una situación  _ en la que no tendría que estar. _

A mitad del tercer puente pude ver a lo lejos el cuerpo de la mujer en el suelo del edificio.

Sangre rodeaba sus extremidades mientras me daba la espalda.

El viento era el único que producía algún sonido.

_ La chica.. ella.. _

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos y todo a mi alrededor comenzó a verse borroso.

_ Si no puedo llegar a tiempo.. _

Reborn  _ ¿Cuáles eran tus pensamientos sobre mi? _

Sigo siendo el mismo inútil de siempre.

_ ¿Qué clase de jefe creíste que podría ser un ser tan inservible como yo? _

Me quite mi capa y al llegar a ella tape su cuerpo luego de cerrar sus ojos.

\- Como mínimo esto puedo hacer por ti..  _ lo siento tanto _ ...

Lágrimas corrían por mi rostro  _ pero me sabian amargas. _

_...¿Qué clase de.. jefe puedo ser así…? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si hay preguntas, las responderé con gusto!


	3. Cap 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis fechas de actualización son como mis rachas de buena suerte, muy extrañas

Tome el camino de regreso para volver nuevamente con el niño.

Con mis guantes puestos y mi cabeza en negro.

_ Perdido. _

Pensando para mi mismo que los  _ Varia _ desde un principio tenían razón, que mis compañeros de secundaria siempre estuvieron en lo correcto sobre mi y en que mi padre Iemitsu tenía una verdadera razón para irse y no querer volver.

Mis ojos querían enfocar alguna cosa pero simplemente mi mente no quería obedecer.

Mis pasos pronto comenzaron a enredarse.

Y mi equilibrio a esfumarse.

No alcance a decidir si detenerme o no, porque mi cuerpo cayó con todo su poco peso de rodillas contra el suelo.

Estaba adherido a quién considere toda mi vida como mi confidente,  _ el suelo. _

Mi cuerpo estaba reacio a levantarse.

¿Por qué es que me buscaron a mi?

¿Qué clases de esperanzas se supone que tenían en mi?

Todo estuvo yendo de la peor forma para los que considero mi familia, desde que los conocí, y a pesar de que en algún momento todo pareció ir bien...

_ Los incluí en el peor mundo posible. _

Corte sus vidas, sus sueños, sus posibilidades de vivir pacíficamente.

Uniéndose a mi y poniéndolos en peligro y riesgos de morir de un día para otro.

Ellos me confiaron sus vidas.

Pero…  _ ¿Para qué? _

¿Por qué le confiaron tal valiosa posesión a alguien tan inútil que no puede ni siquiera con su propia existencia?

_ ¿En qué estaban pensando al hacer tal tonto acto? _

¿Por qué es que termine incluido en la mafia?

En un mundo en el que nadie saldría con las manos limpias.

Si tengo la oportunidad de perdonar, voy a perdonar pero ¿y si intentan dañar a alguien importante para mi?  _ ¿Sería indulgente o no? _

Mis actos entonces  _ no tienen perdón. _

Mis guardianes tienen las manos manchadas  _ de sangre _ en mi nombre,  _ por mi culpa. _

¿Qué se suponía que esperan de mí?

Soy y seguiré siendo solamente un niño inútil e ingenuo con una mente incapaz de aceptar algo más.

_ Tuviera la edad que tuviera _ .

Y ahora estoy en, asumí por mi culpa, un aparentemente mundo creado para que las personas mueran o maten a otras.

¿Qué puedo hacer yo aquí?

Si no pude siquiera salvar a la muchacha que de forma tan desesperada buscaba ayuda ¿Cómo siquiera me permito pensar que protegeré a mi familia?

Observe mis manos cubiertas por mis guantes sintiendo de pronto una cálida sensación salir de ellas.

¿Por qué es que siento ésto si las tengo manchadas de sangre,  _ de vidas? _

Siquiera quiero pensar en que podría abrazar a alguien con estas manos.

Porque  _ no podría. _

_ No tengo el derecho. _

¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?

Ahora que no estoy en el mundo real, mis amigos y familia podrán alejarse de ese bajo mundo de lo que es la mafia, ya que nada más los atara a el.

Ya nada los atara a mi  _ porque no volveré. _

Porque no se si volveré,  _ porque no se como volver. _

Son libres de vivir una vida pacífica.

Siento mucho haberlos hecho vivir todas esas desgracias.

Pero yo me quedaré en este sitio para pagar por mis pecados, ya que ustedes son inocentes.

Mi brazo izquierdo se lanzó brutalmente hacia atrás en segundos atrapando algo entre los dedos de mi mano.

Lo atraje frente a mi rostro lentamente y observe que era un cuchillo o mejor dicho una pequeña  _ daga _ .

La deje caer pensando, y escuchando ahora el metálico sonido que hizo al chocar con el suelo al caer, volteando mi rostro para observar por detrás de mí con mis ojos cansados y aún con lágrimas.

El viento me enfriaba el rostro mojado por mi llanto pero no quería hacerme reaccionar aún.

_ Ver que había frente a mis ojos. _

No se que quieren de mi.

_ Ba _ , en realidad no es que quieran nada de un simple inútil, sólo soy una de las piedras que cruzan en sus caminos.

Quién asumí me había lanzado el objeto punzo cortante era una persona, una mujer c _ on una máscara _ , la cual no puedo distinguir bien por mi vista borrosa.

Sólo estaba quieta sin hacer nada más que observarme.

Quizá me analizaba.

Yo no quise detener esa arma arrojadiza, sólo parece que simplemente  _ ¿No quiero aceptar el morir aún? _

_ Sí... _

Me impulse con mis brazos y lentamente me coloque de pie.

_ Todavía no he pagado por mis errores. _

_ No puedo irme tan fácil. _

La mujer pareció sobresaltarse y seguidamente de ello comenzó a lanzarme más de las pequeñas dagas que aparentemente tenía guardadas en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Como  _ Hayato _ con sus bombas.

Ataje cada una de ellas con mis manos y esquive algunas otras moviéndome de mi posición.

Mi mente pasó lentamente de negro a blanco.

Dejando que comenzará a entender en qué clase de cosas estaba metido.

Entre en razón, podría decirse.

Y recordé al chico al cual le había prometido que le protegería y le cocinaría.

Mis movimientos se hicieron ligeramente más lentos pero la chica no pareció notarlo, demasiado ocupada estaba tratando de darme con alguna de sus armas.

_ ¿En verdad debajo de esas máscaras sólo hay personas con deseos de asesinar? _

¿Éste mundo los influencia de esta manera?

Pronto los cuchillos dejaron de llegar  _ ¿Habrá decidido irse al no poder darme? _

Tan rápido como lo pensé, se esfumó de mi mente esa posibilidad.

Ella había tomado carrera hacia mí con una daga en cada mano, no con buenas intenciones.

Por lo que en cuanto se acercó en un intento de darme la sujete de ambas muñecas, inmovilizando sus movimientos por unos momentos.

Apreté los dos lados de las coyunturas de ambas muñecas, que sumado a su forcejeo le hizo soltar las pequeñas armas, luego le empuje una de sus piernas hacia atrás para que perdiera el equilibrio y con ello una vez que cayó al suelo me coloque sobre ella para retenerla.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? - Le pregunté consternado. - No es bueno matar personas, hay que ser bondadosos con los demás, muchos pueden estar viviendo en muy malas situaciones por ello hay que apoyarlos para que no se derrumben.

Le hablé,  _ o rogue, _ tratando de hacerle comprender, que sintiera la humanidad de nuevo, que recuperara la razón.

_ Dejó de forcejear _ .

Por ello le sonreí tratando de pasar a ella la tranquilidad que poseo  _ del Cielo. _

_ O que creo aún tener. _

_ Mala idea. _

Luego de ello la solté, me quite de encima de ella, sentándome a uno de sus lados, cerré mis ojos y suspire.

_ Quisiera saber qué clase de acontecimientos sucederán de ahora en más. _

No abrí mis ojos pero sentí dolor, un punzante dolor que me obligó a dejar mi momentánea paz para observar a mi alrededor.

_ ¿Qu..? _

En cámara lenta pude ver como la chica con la máscara estaba temblando, se le notaba aún más al estar tan cerca de mí, mientras trataba de alejar con su mano derecha su brazo izquierdo que tenía sujetada una daga que estaba clavada en medio de mi pecho.

Y pronto creí escuchar un pequeño llanto  _ provenir de ella. _

En mi boca pronto sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre y seguido de ello un hilo de ella resbaló por la comisura izquierda de mis labios.

Respire profundo, suprimiendo el dolor que me provocaba el puñal que rasgaba lentamente mi piel, enterrando y desenterrando se de mi cuerpo una y otra vez por el forcejeo, esforzándome le sonreí nuevamente haciéndole saber que no era nada grave,  _ aunque así lo fuera _ , quizás.

_ No importaba. _

Sujete su mano izquierda notando de inmediato la fuerza que ejercía con mucha presión en enterrar la cuchilla y la otra que trataba de quitarla, por lo que la empuje con mi propia fuerza para quitarla.

Pasados unos segundos logramos alejarla al ser dos fuerzas contra una, luego se la arrebate de las manos y la arrojé lejos para evitar que volviera a suceder.

_ Aunque probablemente no funcionará de nada ya que ella debe tener más escondidas debajo de su ropa _ .

En cuanto tuve mis manos libres me apure en quitarme mi chaleco y camisa para buscar en mis bolsillos las vendas que me quedaban y atender mi herida quitando por unos momentos  _ la atención de aquella chica. _

El corte dolía y pinchaba quitándome el aire que lograba retener, pero trataba de atender lo más rápido que podía mi herida.

Ajuste lo más que pude el vendaje contra mi torso para que la sangre no saliera, doy gracias que el vendaje me haya alcanzado para dar seis vueltas a mi cuerpo.

Até un par de nudos y proseguí a ponerme de pie.

Recordando de inmediato a la chica con la máscara voltee hacia todas direcciones buscando su presencia, hasta que escuche  _ un sonido realmente escalofriante. _

Algo siendo estrellado a lo lejos  _ contra el duro pavimento. _

Y mis lágrimas volvieron a caer.

*+&+*

\- ¡Tsuna!, ¡ _ Tsuna, maldición _ ! ¿¡Dónde estás!?¡Maldita sea!

\-  _ ¿¡Tsunayoshi!? _

\- ¡Juudaime!

\- ¿¡A quién diablos se le ocurre no buscarlo en su habitación para ir a la reunión!? - Reborn gritaba eufórico corriendo hacia las escaleras. - ¿¡Acaso no pensaron que ésto podría suceder!?

Cada paso realizaba un eco ensordecedor y se podía sentir a distancia el aura oscura que desprendía el asesino.

-Nuestras habitaciones estaban justo al lado de la suya, es imposible que no lo hayamos escuchado.

\- ¡Si hubieran intentado secuestrar a Tsuna lo habríamos escuchado!

\- ¡Pues él no se escaparía de una reunión que es importante! - Y de ninguna, en realidad.

\- ¿¡Y qué pasó entonces!? - El Hitman se había detenido para pensar mejor lo que iba a hacer, se había alterado y estaba actuando imprudentemente - ¿Se desvaneció en el aire simplemente?

_ Silencio _ .

¿Qué podrían hacer?

No tenían ni idea de cómo pensaba su  _ Cielo _ .

Ya que hipótesis que se les ocurría era hipótesis descartada.

Porque el  _ Cielo _ no era alguien que se saltara sus deberes o alguien irresponsable y mucho menos egoísta,  _ aunque lo último los molestara. _

\- ¿¡Entonces dónde diablos está Tsuna!?

Y tampoco podían pensar que fuera un secuestro ya que el castaño  _ podía ser todo menos víctima. _

\- Si alguien supiera ¿Creerías que aún estaríamos todos quietos aquí?

El ex arcobaleno observó con ojos furiosos a la  _ nube _ que era la única que en esos momentos parecía apacible a pesar de estar "rodeado de herbívoros", como suele decir.

\- ¿Estás contradiciendo mis palabras? - Oh, estaba furioso y cualquier objetivo dentro de su rango aparecía ante sus ojos predispuesto a ser asesinado.

\- No,  _ pero estás actuando impertinente _ . - Oh, puedo sentir el temblor general de los que observaban la pelea verbal entre dos demonios.

Soltó dos disparos rápidos hacia el ex prefecto, los cuales el nombrado esquivó, y tomando su sombrero oculto su rostro.

_ Estaba muerto de preocupación aunque nadie lo notara _ .

El castaño había estado actuando muy tranquilo a pesar de verse demacrado.

Pero no sería capaz de irse sin más a sabiendas de que preocupa a más de uno.

El muchacho sacrificaba demasiado por su familia y no podría estar más orgulloso por ello..

El chico  _ era capaz de matarse _ si era por el bien de su familia o si ellos se lo pedían.

_ ¿Donde diablos estas, Tsuna? _


	4. Cap 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pero bueno, ESTO no va a durar mucho.

No era tan fácil.

¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora?

Su mente no quería dejarlo pensar con tranquilidad, por ello no lo sabía.

Había vuelto todo el camino perdiendo el aliento, importando poco aquello porque a alguien le había prometido protección.

Pero..

_ El niño se había ido. _

Como quién dice que la oveja huye del lobo.

No podía meditar lo que estaba tratando de entender, no podía pensar ni en la más probable situación, pero sentía un pinchazo en el pecho y estaba seguro de que no era por su herida externa.

Dolía, dolía pensar en la verdad.

_ O lo que él consideraba como la verdad. _

_ En que era un monstruo. _

Y estaba solo de nuevo.

_ #^*&*^# _

Estaba apartado de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Si estuviera tranquilo se burlaría de su propio estado diciendo " _ Estoy en modo automático". _

Pero en esos momentos sólo vagaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sin dejar de avanzar.

Cruzando un tercer puente y un cuarto edificio diferente y sin encontrarse con alguien que le hiciera pensar lo contrario.

_ "No eres un monstruo, todo está bien" _

Pero él sabía que todo eso eran mentiras, _ dulces mentiras que quería escuchar _ .

_ Nada estaba bien. _

Nada estaba en calma.

Tenía miedo, estaba asustado.

No sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

En un muy probablemente desconocido mundo.

Vagando sin saber hacia dónde.

Perdido y cansado.

Las lágrimas volvieron al recordar a sus guardianes y a su tutor considerado padre para sí mismo.

Sacándole una pequeña sonrisa y quitándole ese alarmante estado de " _ modo automático _ ".

Ah, lo que hacía hasta un simple pensamiento de su familia en él.

Eran  _ su salvación _ , su salvavidas.

_ Como su perdición. _

Y daría lo que fuera por ellos.

_ Así fuera su propia vida. _

#&$*$&#

Se lo podía ver a lo lejos a un hombre vagar desarmado y con solo una camisa abierta que dejaba ver vendas con sangre quizá no tan seca como se podía distinguir desde lejos.

Se podía apreciar su paso decidido ya que avanzaba como si nada por los puentes sin observar a su alrededor.

_ A pesar de no tener armas. _

Parecía una persona decidida en apariencia.

Y seguía de pie y avanzando aunque estaba herido.

Pero no era una máscara,  _ no portaba una. _

Podría integrarlo en su  _ equipo _ .

Pero tenía miedo, ¿Y si esa persona intentaba matarlo?, ¿A él y a su compañera?

Ninguno sabía defenderse pero lo habían sobrellevado.

No sabía si arriesgarse o no.

Además de que no podía ver muy bien su rostro.

Pero de igual forma quería intentar incluirlo en su grupo pero tenía que ser cuidadoso a la hora de tratar con él.

_Tenía que tener presente_ _en que clase de mundo estaba ahora._

$^*/#\\*^$

Eran sólo una mujer adulta y un adolescente común y corriente.

En el mundo en el que ahora estaban no podrían tenerla fácil a la garantía de sobrevivir.

Y la regla era " _ Correr o morir _ ", aunque claro, sin contar que  _ podrías matar _ pero esa no parecía ser una opción factible para alguien como él.

Pero quería inventar una solución que no fuera parte de las obligatorias reglas de ese mundo.

\- ¡Por favor unet-

_ \- ¡Corran dentro, aquí afuera no es seguro! - _ Ello me dejó perplejo y asombrado en partes iguales a la par en que era arrastrado con facilidad dentro de uno de los edificios por este hombre, ahora mejor visto como un adolescente de cabellos castaños.

Mi compañera de  _ equipo  _ nos seguía o bueno también era llevada por esta nueva persona.

_ Vaya fuerza. _

Que inesperado resultó todo esto.

Alguien que denota desde lejos ser peligroso.

_ Es una persona amable. _

#$^(*)^$#

Encontrar una razón para no  _ caer _ .

Esa era la verdad.

_ Ese era el anhelo _ .

\- ¿Pueden darme unos minutos más? No tardará en estar listo.

Un castaño se encontraba moviéndose de acá para allá en la pequeña cocina preparando con agilidad lo que pronto supieron era la  _ cena _ .

Una que no habían podido comer adecuadamente en unos cuantos días.

Pero apareció esta misteriosa y demasiado agradable persona.

Difícil de creer a estas alturas, pero muy en el fondo de su mente aún conservaba la esperanza,  _ que suerte. _

Pronto ése ante sus ojos amable adolescente salió de la pequeña cocina que portaban esas oficinas.

No habían encontrado gran cosa para preparar pero con unas bolsas de pastas y un puré de tomate el castaño pudo provocarles el gruñir de sus estómagos.

Y no sabía si era por no haber comido algo decente en varios días o si el castaño sabía demasiado de cocina para casi hacerlo llorar al tomar el primer bocado.

_ Que bien se sentía _ .

Se dejaría pensar por ese momento que estaba a salvo y  _ en el mundo real. _

Y estaba seguro que su compañera lo sentía de igual forma, ya que ella había estado un día más que él en ese lugar.

_ Y eso era aterrador de sólo pensarlo. _

El castaño le hacía sentir protegido.

Como si tuviera un hermano mayor que siempre lo protegerá.

_ Que buenos pensamientos. _

_ Pero no todos corrían con la misma gracia. _

Mientras un par disfrutaba su comida un castaño no ingiere alimento alguno por estar preocupado.

Preocupado por sus guardianes, por su padre en el otro mundo, por las personas que estaban solas o en compañía en  _ este _ mundo.

_ Por ser insuficiente en todo. _

Su mano derecha había quedado sobre la pequeña mesa cuando las otras dos personas habían comenzado a comer.

Pero en ese momento en que los otros terminaban su alimento el castaño la quitó y se sonrojo avergonzado.

Eso llamó la atención de aquellas personas momentáneamente felices.

\- ¿Sucede algo querido? - Había dicho cariñosamente quién se creía por el momento era la mayor.

Nuestro castaño se sonrojo con más violencia.

Porque no importa que tan firme sea al momento de ejecutar un plan o de acabar una misión o rescate el sigue siendo  _ nuestro querido, timido y adorado Cielo. _

No estaba acostumbrado a que le llamarán de aquella forma.

El más pequeño en altura entre los tres no pudo evitar tartamudear.

Pensando para sí mismo que aquello enojaria a  _ su padre _ si lo viera, el cual le había clavado en la cabeza que aquello  _ no era digno en un jefe de la mafia. _

\- B-Bueno.. Es-Esto.. Y-Yo.. - La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente ya que aquel comportamiento le recordaba a sus hijos y el otro muchacho no pudo evitar pensar que aquel comportamiento chocaba mucho con el que le había visto tomar en otro momento. - Y-Yo.. Tsuna-Tsunayoshi.. S-Sawada..

Por fin había podido soltar el  _ Italiano _ .

Temblando de pies a cabeza al momento en que había recordado momentáneamente que no se había presentado y actuaba casualmente como lo hacía con su pequeño  _ rayo  _ y sus pequeños hermanos.

\- Oh, qué desconsiderada soy, es un placer conocerte Tsuna, - Hablo la pelinegra de manera casual. - me llamó Haruka Momonga, puedes llamarme Haku. - La mayor no pudo evitar tratar al castaño como si fuera uno de sus pequeños al extender una de sus manos hacia él.

\- U-Un placer, s-señorita  _ Haruka _ .. - Fueron las palabras del castaño al aceptar el apretón.

\-  _ Yagi Toshinori _ , un placer conocerte Tsuna. - Habló emocionado y un poco confundido el rubio extendiendo su mano.

\- G-Gusto en conocerte T-Toshinori.. - Pronunció realizando una reverencia aún sentado sobre sus piernas el castaño y luego estrechando sus manos.

La mayor soltó una pequeña risa que llamó la atención de  _ ambos menores _ .

Provocando que nuestro  _ Cielo _ se sonrojara más, si aquello era posible.

#*$&$*#

Momentos agradables.

Momentos felices.

_ Recuerdos felices. _

\- ¡Tienen que encontrarlo! - ¡ _ Demonios _ ! - ¿¡Cuánto tiempo piensan tardar para salir!?

Grupos de personas y más personas  _ peligrosas de la mafia. _

Salían apurados de la gran sala de la mansión por el grito  _ del Hitman _ .

Tratando de no ser víctimas del enojo de esté.

_ Era aterrador. _

Pero estaba _ preocupado _ .

Preocupado, asustado y  _ enojado. _

_ Furioso. _

¿¡Cómo se atrevían a siquiera pensar  _ en tocar a su hijo _ !?

_ Eso era imperdonable. _

\- ¡Salgan y busquen por todas las áreas! - Ordenó el peli negro a los guardianes que esperaban instrucciones. - ¡No dejen una sola maldita piedra sin levantar!

Siquiera la  _ niebla mayor  _ se burlaba del porte firme y la compostura que el Hitman había perdido.

Ya que todos estaban preocupados.

_ Asustados _ .

_ Furiosos _ .

¿¡Quién se atrevía a siquiera pensar en poner una sola mano sobre su  _ Cielo _ !?

No tenía perdón.

_ De ninguno de ellos. _

_ Que lo salvará algún santo. _

\- ¡Encuentrenlo, maldita sea!

*#~#*

\- ¡¿Qué tú qué!?

La mujer y el adolescente observaban perplejos al castaño que estaba sonrojado y que trataba de taparse el rostro con sus brazos.

Si bien había pasado de ser una persona seria e incomprensible a alguien adorable e inofensivo la plática los había hecho enterarse de muchas cosas increíbles.

\- ¿¡Cómo es que tienes veintisiete años!? ¡Aparentas la edad de un adolescente de primer año!

La mujer apenas podía digerir la noticia repentina.

Habían logrado ablandar el ambiente haciendo preguntas entre ellos pero jamás se esperaron aquello.

Ese muchacho aparentaba la tierna edad de quince años ¡y tenía el doble!

¿¡Ese niño usaba magia!?

¿¡Cómo podía verse tan joven!?

Igualmente se le notaba algo demacrado pero eso podría ser explicado por no dormir al estar en ese mundo.

_ Cualquiera perdería el sueño al estar en ese mundo. _

El rubio mantenía una mueca perpleja al no haber podido ver venir aquello.

Era extraño, la primera vez que lo había visto estaba seguro por el aura que emanaba de lejos que era alguien peligroso pero cuando lo observó de cerca creía que tenía menos edad que el.

Era muy extraño.

El castaño trataba de tranquilizarse.

Era sólo sorpresa de parte de dos personas, no era tan grave.

Pero para él sí al ser tan cobarde en ciertos tiempos.

Valla desventaja en su vida.

\- L-Lo siento.. - Sonrojado hasta las orejas y con una mueca de tristeza que le partiría el alma a cualquiera.

\- Oh, no lo tomes de esa forma cariño. - Sonrió la mujer. - Es sólo sorpresa, imagínate que yo tengo treinta y dos años. - Observaba al menor soltando una pequeña risa.

\- N-no los aparenta. - Susurró nuestro castaño que observaba a ambos desde abajo.

\- Que encantador eres, Tsuna, - Agradeció la mayor pasando a observar al rubio que se mantenía en silencio. - ¿Toshinori?, ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- Tengo quince años, estoy en primer año en la  _ academia _ . - Expresó el menor de todos los presentes sintiéndose intranquilo porque ahora eran tres,  _ pero parece que ninguno sabe pelear decentemente. _

_ Estaban peor que antes. _

#$*^*$#

_ Los Héroes. _

_ Héroes. _

Tomó el martillo entre sus dos manos y lo jaló hacia sí mismo.

Tirando a la otra persona por consiguiente al piso.

Su atacante tenía fuerza,  _ mucha fuerza _ , pero Reborn se había encargado de que entendiera que él mismo  _ tenía mucha más fuerza que cualquiera _ .

Lo cual a su tutor lo había sorprendido al principio y enfadado en partes iguales.

Porque  _ no la utilizaba _ .

_ Y no sabía porqué. _

Y como no aceptaría nunca quedarse poco informado intentó averiguar el porqué por todos los medios posibles e imposibles.

Pues las veces que le había preguntado al castaño e incluso amenazado el contrario había hecho el tema a un lado.

Huyendo y escondiéndose.

Pero todas esas ocasiones nuestro  _ Cielo _ no podía recordarlas en paz.

Porque nuevamente era atacado.

Esta vez por el portador de otra máscara  _ sonriente _ .

Está tenía un arma de fuego.

Una de calibre treinta y tres quizá, automática.

Apuntando con ella al castaño que protegía y se usaba como cebo para que se salvarán ese niño y aquella mujer.

Porque sabía que ellos dos no sabían nada de lo que era el mundo de la muerte.

_ Atacaba para proteger _ .

Pero mientras sujetaba en la espalda, del que era pistolero, los dos brazos de esté a punto de romperlos recordaba con culpa lo que le habían dicho  _ sus pequeños hermanitos. _

_ Que era un  _ **_héroe_ ** _. _

_ Y  _ **_ellos era los peores._ **


	5. Cap 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que a estas alturas la historia no tiene mucho sentido.

Italia, Japón, Estados Unidos, América, Asia.

El de patillas estaba de pie con ambos brazos apoyados en aquella mesa que estaba repleta de papeles.

Con sólo una camisa, un pantalón y su camaleón en su hombro.

Tratando de pensar en medio de esa habitación sólo iluminada por una lámpara que se encontraba sobre la madera.

El asesino con la mirada sombría y el alma  _ que había recuperado _ por el piso.

Enojado,  **_furioso._ **

Con el mundo, con todos,  _ con él mismo. _

Por quitarle a su pequeña lucecita.

Por perder al  _ Cielo _ que los abarca.

Por no cuidar  _ a su pequeño hijo. _

Nadie sabría lo que es perder..

_ Perder a ese rayo de esperanza. _

Esté abrumado ser perdido y reacio a desistir en la búsqueda.

Buscando lo que fuera que le diera una sola pista de su paradero.

De esa forma había terminado con su habitación repleta de papeles tanto en la mesa, las paredes como en el suelo.

\-  _..¿Dónde..Estás?.. _

_ Papeles _ .

Repletos de casos.

_ Casos que habían comenzado a suceder hacía dos semanas atrás _ .

_ Personas _ de todas las edades  _ desapareciendo de la nada. _

Que cuento más absurdo.

Había pensado.

Luego llegó la resignación al pensar en su propio caso y no encontrar nada relevante que lo llevase al paradero del castaño.

Mientras más casos parecidos buscaba más similitudes obtenía.

Llegando  _ de una noche a la mañana _ a lo que ahora era su habitación.

Quedando estancado.

_ '..En media hora ya no se encontraba en la ciudad..' _

_ '..Fue al baño y no lo volvieron a encontrar en el barrio..' _

_ '..No salió de su habitación en dos meses, no se encontraba en el país y no había salido de él según registros de las rutas y los aeropuertos..' _

Había hablado con él en la noche, advirtiendo siete veces, quizás ocho, que si no se levantaba y aparecia preparado y despierto en la reunión a la mañana, no respondería en los entrenamientos que le daría.

Porque  _ ya no le daba entrenamientos. _

Era.. desesperante.

Calló sobre el sillón que había arrastrado de una patada, la noche anterior, frente a la mesa, y se colocó su sombrero que estaba sobre está.

Tapó sus ojos  _ sintiéndose inútil. _

Ja,  _ vaya ironía _ .

Sintió la lengua de su pequeño amigo en su mejilla, entendiendo que le daba ánimos  _ para que siguiera buscando. _

Apenas asomando una sonrisa por debajo de su sombrero se colocó nuevamente de pié.

Teniendo en mente el seguir buscando.

Porque  _ recupera a ese escurridizo conejo que tenía por hijo. _

Caminando hacia la salida y dando un portazo al salir.

£¥₩% ₩¥£

Él encaminaba al grupo.

Iba delante de ellos dos por su instinto de supervivencia.

Y por preocupación.

En el momento en que habían aparecido las máscaras ambos habían salido corriendo para adentrarse al rascacielos del que habíamos salido momentos antes.

No perdí tiempo y me propuse a detener a los portadores de las máscaras.

Porque no mostraban una señal positiva, y recordaba en vivo recuerdo lo que había hablado antes con mis dos  _ protegidos. _

_ "- Hay dos tipos de máscaras. - Había explicado la señorita Haruka, con una voz sería. - La feliz y la indiferente. - Señaló a dos lados de la mesa. - La indiferente por lo que he visto no pelea y trae una mochila con reservas para la persona que encuentre. - Luego señaló al otro lado de la mesa. Permitiendo pensar en aquél muchacho que me había propuesto proteger. Sentí un pinchazo en el pecho por ello. - Luego está la sonriente, ataca a toda persona sin máscara que encuentre. - En ese momento la interrumpí. _

_ \- ¿Por qué.. no se atacan entre ellas? _

_ \- ¿Las máscaras sonrientes? - Asentí a ello. - Creo que debe de haber algún pacto entre ellos. _

_ Trabajarán para una misma persona. _

_ Pensé. _

_ Pero aquella chica que me había apuñalado, ella.. no quería matarme. _

_ Parecía pelear consigo misma, como si la controlarán. _

_ Me agarre el pecho al recordarla. _

\-  _ Como decía antes, - Me observo extrañada. - Las máscaras sonrientes no se detienen por nada, o te matan ellas o te dejan lanzarte del edificio, en otras palabras, te dejan suicidarte. _

_ En ese momento me sentí una escoria realmente un inútil. _

_ Aquella chica se había lanzado del rascacielos..  _ **_para no matarme_ ** _. _

Lo que significaba que las máscaras no se detendrán  _ a menos que mueran. _

Fue por eso que intenté de otra forma.

Los deje inmovilizados pensando en.. la que podría ser la solución.

_ ¿Y si.. les quitaba las máscaras? _

_ Con ello, ¿Podrían dejar de estar controlados? _

Podía ser una opción.

_ Y lo hice. _

Les quite la máscara a ambos.

Las tiré contra el suelo y las aplasta con mis zapatos, dejando sólo pedazos de lo que fueron ellas.

_ Lo intenté. _

Pero ambos  _ en cuanto las rompí _ se escaparon, creí que ya estaban libres.

Pero me equivoque.

**_Corrieron a lanzarse del edificio_ ** **.**

_ Me equivoqué de nuevo. _

Por lo que ahora caminaba delante del grupo.

_ Para protegerlos _ .

Porque no dejaría que nadie más lastimara personas.

No dejaría que nadie más muriera.

Ya sabía cómo salvarlos.

O aún mejor, mantenerlos a todos con vida.

Hasta que hallará la forma de sacarlos a todos de ese mundo.

_ Ése era su plan. _

Y no pensaba fallar esta vez.

#$*&*$#

_ Sólo esperaba que nadie lo hubiera visto en aquellos momentos de descontrol, cuando apenas pisaba ese mundo. _

Las máscaras que saltaban a atacarlos eran inmovilizadas por aquél castaño.

Ese  _ adulto  _ de cuerpo delgaducho y con poco músculos a la vista.

_ Era muy fuerte. _

Tanto que no importaba qué máscara apareciese él las inmovilizaba en cuestión de algunos movimientos y en minutos.

Los ataba contra alguna pared o tubería, tiraba las armas del edificio y continuaba guiándonos a través de los puentes.

_ Con una cariñosa sonrisa. _

Era sorprendente.

Como un  _ héroe. _

Aunque aquel chico parecía triste, melancólico, al momento de atar a las máscaras.

Era extraño.

Pero no podía simplemente interferir en la vida de alguien.

Aquél castaño volteó sus ojos hacia atrás, chocando miradas conmigo.

Sonrió pero..  _ Había un infierno en sus ojos _ y aquello  _ no era de una persona que estuviera bien. _

Era una cáscara.

¿Cómo se vería una sonrisa sincera de ese chico?

_ \- Al fin te encuentro _ .

Fui obligado a voltear por el miedo.

Era la voz de un hombre, pero se oía demasiado relajada y feliz para ser de alguien que fue obligado a estar en  _ esté _ mundo.

Acabábamos de cruzar uno de los puentes y parecía que nos esperaba  _ desde antes. _

¿¡Qué está sucediendo!?

\- Muchacho, - Dijo aquél hombre de cabellos marrones sonriendo, refiriéndose ¿ _ A quién _ ?, a mi no me observaba ya que el castaño, que la vez que nos presentamos nos prometió protegernos, me tapaba junto con Haku, con su delgado cuerpo, haciendo señas con su mano derecha en su espalda de que retrocedieramos, entonces  _ ¿A Tsuna? _ \- Eres muy fuerte.

_ Parecía ser que sí. _

Tironeó la manga de mi compañera llamando su atención ya que estaba distraída por el miedo.

Al captar su atención con mis ojos le señalé la mano de Tsuna y disimuladamente comenzamos lentamente a retroceder hacia el puente.

Sólo seríamos una carga si el castaño nos quería proteger.

Y era muy fuerte así que podría con aquel chico normal, que no es una máscara.

_ Sabíamos que él podría _ .

\- Quisiera que te me unieras. - Dijo aún sonriente y sin titubear. - Y por supuesto tus compañeros también, estarán protegidos bajo mi mando.

\-  _ Disculpe _ . - El castaño al fin habló, provocando que el peli marrón perdiera su sonrisa por el tono usado quizá. - No me tome a mal  _ señor _ , pero sus palabras y sus acciones no parecen coincidir. - Recalcó flexionando un poco sus rodillas. -  _ Ya que el haber traído a quizás siete u ocho subordinados no parece una forma pacífica de reclutar personas _ .

Aquello pareció sorprendernos a nosotros y a aquél hombre que de inmediato volvió a sonreír y chasqueo sus dedos.

\- Salgan,  _ máscaras _ .

Sólo esas palabras provocaron tensión en el delgado cuerpo frente a mi.

Nueve máscaras  _ sonrientes _ salieron de dentro del edificio detrás de aquel hombre.

_ A pedido de esté. _

Y aquéllas  _ personas peligrosas _ parecían estar bajo el control de aquélla persona.

\- Ahora tengo más interés en ti del que antes tenía, ¿Cómo supiste que estaban allí? - Preguntó  _ relajadamente _ .

\- Piense usted la posibilidad. - Dijo el castaño ocasionando un tic en el rostro ajeno y nos susurró un pequeño " _ corran". -  _ He tratado en estos  _ trece años _ con personas como  _ usted _ \- Explicó con una voz  **monótona** ,  _ extraña _ , lo cual hasta a nosotros nos sorprendió, deteniendo nuestro escape para observar a su espalda. - Personas que no les importa el medio, las consecuencias, o las personas que saldrán lastimadas con tal de obtener lo que quisieran, y lo siento, pero  **_ya soy jefe_ ** y  _ no me agradan las personas como usted _ .

No sé qué expresión hizo Tsuna porque nos estaba dando la espalda todo el tiempo, pero provocó que ese hombre retrocediera dos pasos y que las máscaras se colocaran en posición de ataque con sus armas hacia nosotros.

_ Ésto no podía terminar bien _ .

Tsuna se colocó recto de un momento a otro, llevando sus manos, de su espalda, a los lados de su cuerpo

\- No me gustan las peleas. - Lo escuché decir con voz  _ lastimera _ , ¿ _ Qué le sucede a este hombre _ ? - Pero han pasado tantas cosas. - Al decir aquello se observó sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes de cocina. - Que he terminado por causarlas todas.

Se tomó un segundo en el que no dijo nada y no observó a nada ni a nadie más que sus guantes que pronto fueron apretados en puños.

**\- ¡Corran! -** El castaño grito provocando que saliéramos del susto y saliéramos corriendo hacia el puente.

No vimos que pasó después porque estábamos enfocados en cruzar el puente que se tambaleaba, pero en un momento en medio de la carrera me atreví y observé hacia atrás encontrándome  _ hielo _ .

_ ¿Hielo? _

Los problemas ahora eran más grandes.

¥₩%¤%₩¥

Era peligroso, muy peligroso para el mundo.

Para  _ ese  _ mundo, para  _ su  _ mundo.

No era factible que le dejarán con vida.

Había que deshacerse de ese muchacho del que,  _ y no sabía porque _ , no podían obtener datos.

_ Ni siquiera su nombre. _

Todos los datos de ese chico eran desconocidos e inaccesibles,  _ por lo que directamente no era una máscara. _

Y eso  _ como administrador  _ no lo podía permitir.

Por eso debía mandar a eliminar a ese intruso.

Desaparecer de su sistema.

\- _Ángeles guardianes_ , - Ordenaba en códigos. - _Maten a_ _la amenaza_.

Y sí, si el  _ Administrador  _ de ese mundo bajaba,  _ todo se volvería un caos _ .

[₩%¤%₩]

Estaban escondidos.

Donde mejor pensaron que nadie los encontraría.

Porque  _ aquél hombre  _ no tenía pinta de querer seguir pidiendo las cosas amablemente.

Y tenía bien presente que si los encontraban los usarían como cebo para llegar al castaño.

¿Qué era eso de que era  _ jefe _ ?,

¿Trece años tratando con personas como  _ aquél  _ hombre?, ¿Qué cosas le pasaron para que terminará ocasionando  _ peleas _ ?, ¿Ese aura  _ melancólica _ ?

Estaba bien que fuera la vida de otra persona,  _ pero le preocupaba _ .

Ella como mujer,  _ como madre que es, _ hacia ese castaño demasiado amable, vergonzoso y dulce que parecía cambiar cuando la situación parecía ameritar  _ no podía evitar el estar preocupada. _

¿Qué cosas había vivido aquella criatura para terminar en aquel estado?

Para tener que enfrentarse al mundo con una personalidad que está al otro lado de la suya.

Firme, serio, sacrificado.

¿Qué te  _ sucedió _ Tsuna?, ¿Qué cosas te sucedieron para que tuvieras que forjar aquellas  _ actitudes _ ?

¿Bajo qué  _ presión _ fuiste puesto?

¿Cuántas cosas  _ cargas _ sobre tus hombros?

¿Debajo de cuántas  _ desgracias _ estas  _ enterrado _ ?

_ ¿Cómo es que aún vives? _

Cuando observo esos ojos acaramelados no observo más que inundaciones y avalanchas de lágrimas contenidas,  _ retenidas. _

_ ¿Cómo es que aún respiras? _

¿ _ Qué es aquello que te mantiene despierto _ ?

_ #$*&*$# _

\-  _ Tsunayoshi _ ..

\-  _ Juudaime _ ..

\-  _ Tsuna _ ..

\-  _ Boss _ ..

\- Por favor, que estés bien..  _ Tsuna _ ..

¿Qué elemento puede descansar sin tener a su  _ Cielo _ que lo proteja?

¿Qué padre puede descansar sin saber si su  _ hijo _ está bien?

¿Qué persona puede descansar sin saber si el  _ amor de su vida _ está bien?

_ La familia que vela por mi. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simplemente voy a publicar todo lo que tengo, porque lo tengo hace tanto.


	6. Cap 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aparecen los guardianes, y son los peores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y es lo mejor que tengo para esto.

Nuestro castaño.

_Nuestro_ _Cielo._

_ Adorado desde la punta del pedestal en el que lo tratamos de mantene _ r.

_ A quién tenemos que proteger con nuestras vidas. _

_ Por quién daríamos nuestras vidas. _

_ Pero siempre es él quién da la suya primero. _

_ Bajando de aquel pedestal, reacio a sólo observar. _

_ Negándose a no ayudar _ .

_ Que desgracia. _

¥₩¤₩¥

_ ¿¡Pero qué diablos!? _

¿¡Que había sido aquello!?

¿¡Un enorme iceberg salido de la nada!?

Recién ahora podían pensarlo porque se habían preocupado en mantenerse escondidos dentro de una de las habitaciones del piso más cercano al suelo del edificio conectado al puente que habían cruzado.

¿¡Acaso el sujeto loco había obtenido poderes mágicos en este mundo!?

¿¡O alguna de esas máscaras que controla!?

¡Estamos perdidos si nos encuentra!

¡Ni siquiera Tsuna podrá con él sí tiene poderes sobrenaturales!

¿¡Y si los tenía desde el mundo normal!?

¡Es muy peligroso!

¿¡Por eso estaba muy a la defensiva con Tsuna!?

¡Por todo esto ya me volví paranoico!

¡Cómo si una persona pudiera tener esos poderes en la vida real!

Haku está preocupada y tan asustada como yo.

Ella en cuanto llegamos al edificio no pudo evitar voltear y quedar petrificada igual que yo momentos antes.

Y ahora ambos estamos asustados, pero aún lo estamos más por esas personas.

Aunque..

-..¿Y Tsuna? - No pude evitar sudar frío de repente.

Pensando todo el tiempo en el castaño.. Y no pensando  _ en si aún está vivo.. _

Si  _ aquél sujeto _ lo atacó con aquéllo que tenemos catalogado como poderes mágicos, las posibilidades de que una persona normal sobreviviera serían nulas.

Incluso podrían ya haberlo capturado.

Congelado en el hielo podría incluso..  _ estar muerto.. _

Sentí la mano de Haku apretar mi brazo, obligándome a observar.

Ella también está asustada, preocupada,  _ muerta de miedo al igual que yo. _

Pero si aquél muchacho de actitud incomparable está.. _ muerto..  _ ¡No, no!, No debo pensar negativamente.

Pero.. ¿Qué otro resultado podría haber.. en esa clase de batalla unilateral?

No se para que se creó este mundo ni con qué propósito traen a tantas personas para usarlas de  _ ganado _ , pero estoy seguro de que aquél castaño.. podría haber resuelto el problema.

Con esa pacífica voz y ese firme carácter.

No podría no haber sido escuchado.

Que pena.. que aquél  **_Héroe_ ** a quien comencé a admirar de solo conocerlo de un dia  _ ya no éste _ ..

Porque si aún estuviera...  _ estaría con nosotros.. _

No pude evitar sentir gotas de agua recorrer mis mejillas, apretando mi labio entre mis dientes al sentir mi brazo temblar por el cuerpo tembloroso de la mujer, la cual sollozaba intentando contener pequeños hipidos y el mío propio.

_ ¿Por qué la vida debía de ser así? _

_ ¿Tan cruel? _

_ ¿Por qué quitarnos aquélla esperanza? _

_ Aquélla pequeña y gran esperanza. _

**_Que no era normal._ **

€%~%€

No se cuando tiempo ha pasado.

He dejado de llorar porque debo mantenerme firme para la persona que debo proteger.

Porque yo también quiero ser un héroe.

Uno que salve a las personas con  _ una sonrisa en el rostro _ .

Ella dejó de llorar pero sigue temblando como secuela del llanto.

Desde que nos habíamos encontrado nos habíamos mantenido con vida entre los dos.

Eludiendo máscaras, escondiendonos en pequeños e imperceptibles lugares  _ y manteniendonos con vida _ .

Como ratas.

Pero ¿Qué más podíamos hacer?

No tenía la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar esas cosas que tienen más fuerza que una persona normal.

No pueden huir pero pueden esconderse y sobrevivir hasta que todo termine.

O hasta que los encuentren.

No, eso no.

Observé a Haku y pensé en las veces que hablaba de sus hijos.

No deberían tener siquiera cinco años.

No sabían nada del mundo aún.

Aún necesitan a su madre.

Así que sobrevivirán.

_ No importa qué _ .

¥₩#€#₩¥

_ Se sentía mal _ .

Culpable.

Asqueroso.

Putrefacto.

Un  _ Cielo podrido _ .

Uno en el que siquiera la  _ Niebla _ o el  _ Rayo _ quisieran estar.

O la  _ Nube _ quisiera desplazarse.

_ Había huido _ .

Como lo hizo toda su vida.

_ Escapando de todos los problemas _ .

Como un cobarde.

Luego de dejar a la vista semejantes picos de hielo sin fijarse si había algún herido.

Había sentido un pinchazo en el pecho en cuanto había utilizado el  _ Cero Punto Avanzado _ con sus propias llamas, pero no le había dado importancia.

Al menos no hasta que se alejó lo suficiente de la escena y la sintió de nuevo.

Se detuvo en un edificio apartado, en alguna dirección.

Pero  _ no sabía hacia cuál _ .

Apagar sus llamas al sentir el suelo quieto bajo sus pies.

No bajaría aún a las calles, debía.. debía de buscar a  _ Toshinori _ y a Haruka,  _ debía encontrarlos. _

_ Y debía protegerlos _ .

Era un  _ Cielo perdido _ pero no por eso dejaría a personas inocentes sufrir.

Se los había prometido después de todo.

_ Ni siquiera miró que es lo que le provocaba molestias en el pecho _ .

_ Como tampoco observó a quienes se escondían cerca, quienes se veían como sus vigilantes y no traían buenas intenciones entre manos. _

¥₩¤~%~¤₩¥

Habían héroes en el mundo.

Los de los cómics.

Los de las películas.

_Los_ _de la fantasía_.

Pero ellos podían pensar en su propio  _ héroe _ .

Uno algo torpe.

Con sonrisa sincera y triste.

Cabello alborotado y algo extraño.

Con ojos brillantes.

Y un aura celestial rodeandolo.

_ Era un tesoro _ .

Es un ser importante.

Más allá de ser su  _ jefe _ , de ser quien comanda la mafia más peligrosa de todas.

Más allá de ser todo un dador de oportunidades.

Era valioso.

Era su irremplazable tesoro.

Quién los había vuelto una familia.

Un fuerte pilar que los mantenía a todos y cada uno de ellos de pie sin que estos verdaderamente lo demostrarán.

Era inexplicable.

Y a la vez no lo era.

Porque Tsuna es.. simplemente  _ Tsuna _ .

Es su  _ Cielo. _

Y les da miedo perder su más valiosa y preciosa posesión, su familia y hogar que fue formada por ese castaño especial.

Eso explicaba la mansión vacía  _ en la cual siempre habían personas dando vueltas _ , el silencio rotundo en los pasillos  _ los cuáles siempre estaba repleto de risas y gritos _ y el ambiente pesado y opaco..

_ El cual siempre era cálido y reconfortante _ .

Al igual que su  _ Cielo _ .

Si carismático y adorado  _ Cielo _ , el cual los abarcaba.

El cual buscaban desesperadamente en tierra, cielo y mar.

Sin tener siquiera una sola pista de su paradero.

Negándose a pensar en que no encontrarán ninguna pista nunca.

Como si el castaño hubiera simplemente desaparecido en el aire.

Y esa  _ no era una opción. _

¥₩¤~£€£~¤₩¥

Se sentía  _ mareado _ .

Se pellizcaba cada tanto negándose a entrar en el que llamó " _ Modo automático". _

Porque no sabía que podría provocar sin estar consciente.

Y debía seguir adelante, buscando a quienes daría en ese mundo y en otros su vida por proteger.

Se había encontrado en el camino en su delirio inevitablemente con varias máscaras que intentaban detenerlo, asesinarlo,  _ matarlo _ , pero las había vencido, tumbado y atado a algo.

Era cada vez más simple, como si fuera un simple deporte,  _ y eso lo hacía sentir mal. _

_ Como miles de agujas apretando justo en su pecho _ .

Pero seguía avanzando porque él mismo ya no le importaba.

Sólo caminaba para buscar y encontrar, intentando no quedar inconsciente, intentando no provocar ningún incidente.

Era casi.. forzoso y desagradable.

_ No poder controlarse _ .

Porque ir mareado y con la vista borrosa significaba que no podía consigo mismo.

_ Era desagradable _ .

Parpadeo de forma rápida intentando aclarar por lo menos un poco su vista, fallando y girándose igualmente sobre sus talones dándole frente a quién había aparecido por su espalda.

Había escuchado pisadas poco cuidadosas y que no intentaban esconderse sino todo lo contrario,  _ llamar su atención _ .

_ Y lo habían logrado _ .

¥¤%~%¤¥

La  _ Niebla,  _ sin alguien a quien cuidar  _ no podría estar _ .

El  _ Rayo _ , sin alguien a quien proteger  _ no podría estar _ .

Un  _ Sol _ , sin alguien a quien iluminar  _ no podría estar _ .

Una  _ Lluvia _ , sin alguien a quien tranquilizar  _ no podría estar. _

Una  _ Tormenta _ , sin alguien por quién desatarse  _ no podría estar _ .

Una  _ Nube _ , sin un  _ Cielo _ en el que desplazarse  _ no podría estar _ .

Los elementos no viven por estar,  _ están para vivir _ .

Pero no saben qué hacer mientras viven.

Simplemente van vagando por todos lados, quizá buscando algo por lo que están en el mundo.

O un lugar donde pertenecer, un lugar al cual poder llamar hogar.

Esforzándose por encontrar _ése_ _algo_ que buscaron toda su vida.

Algo por lo que llegaron a ese mundo.

Y a punto de rendirse, a punto de tirar la toalla, a punto de dejar ese fantasioso y hermoso sueño inalcanzable,  _ llegó él _ .

A quien llamarían hogar.

Para salvarlos de su insufrible soledad y suplicio.

Porque les brindó su calor, el cual añoraban tan desesperadamente, una familia en la cual se sentirán a gusto, un confort por el cual poder ser ellos mismos, y una razón por la cual ellos mismos entendieron  _ que habían llegado al mundo _ .

Era él.

Por lo que habían llegado y vivido en ese mundo.

Era para encontrarle y protegerlo.

Quererle, adorarle y cuidarle.

Mantenerlo bien, feliz y sonriente.

Mostrando ese hermoso sentimiento que hacía vibrar sus almas.

Ese pequeño ser que con poco tiempo llegó a ser tan valioso para ellos.

Ese  _ Cielo _ por el que los elementos esperaban y buscaban tan desesperadamente.

Y por el cual darían sus vidas por ver sonreír.

Ese que les hacía entrar en un estado de desesperación.

Y por el cual no podrían dejar de preocuparse jamás.

Porque...  _ no estaba con ellos _ .

\- Por favor Tsunayoshi,  _ regresa _ .

Los elementos lo sabían, lo sabían muy bien, que su  _ Cielo _ no los dejaría, mucho menos de una forma tan  _ silenciosa _ .

Por lo que era evidente que se lo habían  _ arrebatado _ .

Y les darían a entender que con el _Cielo de Vongola_ _no era bueno meterse_.

Los guardianes iban por él.

¥¤₩%~%₩¤¥

El sol brillaba.

Habían algunas nubes de la lluvia que había terminado.

Grandiosamente no había llegado a ser una tormenta como para que llegaran a haber rayos.

Sólo había un poco de niebla por el llegar de la mañana.

_ Era un buen día para estar vivo _ .

Quién viene a atacar sin preguntar  _ sólo viene para una cosa _ .

_ Para asesinar _ .

La vida había sido una gran mentora.

Se había encargado que desde pequeño supiera que nada iría bien sólo porque así lo quisiera.

Y él nunca le fue en contra.

Siempre siguiendo la corriente de lo que ella le mandaba.

Por lo que a pesar de que no quería la  _ Mafia, era parte de ella _ .

Y no podía decir que no.

Ya que no sería tomado en cuenta.

Por lo que callarse y dejarse empujar había sido su enseñanza de vida.

Hasta que llegó a quien llama hoy en día su  _ padre _ .

Quién prácticamente le obligó a jalar el gatillo sin escucharlo.

Y quién le había obligado a cambiar completamente su vida.

Por lo que seguía vivo  _ ahora _ .

Esquivo dos balas y agarró otra tres que habían sido dirigidas a su cuerpo.

Le parecía un poco extraño y molesto.

Cuando había visto las máscaras se había preparado para pelear hasta que distinguió las formas de las máscaras.

_ Máscaras enojadas _ .

Sólo conocía la  _ indiferente _ y la  _ feliz _ .

_ Eso no podría ser bueno _ .

#$¥¤$&$¤¥$#

Esquivaba los disparos consecutivos con pilares y paredes.

También debía moverse veloz porque la segunda máscara lanzaba una enorme bola de pinchos que destruía todo a su paso.

No era muy impredecible ni complicado.

Claramente si no tuviera la vista borrosa y sintiera que en cualquier momento caería al suelo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que esquivaba a esas dos.

Porque sí,  _ eran dos mujeres _ .

Aunque no pudiera acercarse tampoco se dejaría lastimar.

Aún un hilo de conciencia lo mantenía pensando en la mujer y el niño que tenía que buscar.

Así que debía esforzarse aún con su cuerpo tembloroso y su vista borrosa.

Se movió rápido, como cuando había peleado contra aquella máscara con cuchillos..  _ que había muerto por su culpa.. _

A tropezones y malos movimientos.

Por no poder usar bien sus movimientos.

La punzada en su pecho persistía molesta, como si quisiera llamar la atención.

No se había molestado en revisar sus vendajes en ningún momento.

Y tampoco en darle atención a la mancha creciente color carmesí que se encontraba en la tela que cubría su pecho.

Teniendo como resultado de sus movimientos precipitados y tambaleantes.. el cruzar miradas con la máscara de las armas de fuego, la cual en cámara lenta le apuntaba justo en la frente con una pequeña pistola.

Lista para atravesarlo.

_ ¿No resultaba ligeramente familiar..? _

**_¿Chicos..?_ **


	7. Cap 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen los errores que se me pueden haber escapado.

Dolor, dolor, dolor.

Oh, querido dolor.

¿Es necesario que me visites a diario?

#*&$^$&*#

_ Matarlo _ , esas eran las instrucciones del  _ Administrador _ .

Por ello justo ahora se encontraba apuntando en la cabeza de ese niño.

Son piedad, sin remordimiento, sin sentimientos.

Quién pensaría que ese niño le provocaría problemas al  _ Administrador _ .

Pero bueno, con los tipos de códigos que proporciona ese mundo quizás no cualquiera puede ser poderoso.

Pero el _Administrador_ **no puede** obtener información de él.

Por lo que no debería de haberse puesto una máscara.

Esa era la  _ teoría _ .

Pero entonces..  _ ¿Cómo es que es tan poderoso? _

Había que averiguarlo antes de matarlo, pero..  _ Esas no eran las órdenes del Administrador _ .

\- ¿Quién se supone que eres tu? - Pregunté, sin dejar de apuntarle u observarse.

Podría atrasar un poco su muerte para entender mejor todo esto, no fuera a ser que hubieran más como él en el resto de éste mundo y no supiéramos lidiar con ellos, aunque  _ había sido muy fácil de vencer _ .

El muchacho en el suelo observaba a la nada mientras se sujetaba el pecho con su mano vestida con un  _ guante de cocina. _

Simplemente debe estar  _ loco _ .

_ \- ¿Es necesario todo esto? - _ Me sorprendió que no estuviera asustado, y que su voz sonara... tan  _ tranquila _ . - Incluir personas inocentes que no saben defenderse,  _ mujeres _ ,  _ niños _ ,  _ ¿Realmente es necesario? _

Parpadeo confundida, eso realmente no me lo esperaba.

¿Cómo podía actuar tranquilo cuando está apunto de  _ morir _ ?

Y además, ¿Preguntar por la vida de  _ otros _ ?, ¿Qué acaso no teme por la  **_suya_ ** ?

\- Este mundo necesita un  _ Dios _ que lo comande - De igual forma no sobrevivirá. - Esta es la mejor forma de conseguir al adecuado.

\- No existe algo como un humano  _ superior _ , no si es un  _ asesino _ . - Dijo tranquilo, llevando sus ojos por el suelo y luego elevando su rostro para observar directamente a los míos.

Me sobresalte al observar esos amarronados y cálidos ojos, los cuales me observaban enojados y con lágrimas.

\- Todas las personas somos iguales, somos libres por igual, ninguna vida es superior a otra, porque  _ todas _ son  _ importantes _ . - Y en segundos cerró sus ojos y una llama se prendió en su frente obligándome a retroceder impactada,  **_¿¡Qué diablos sucedía!?_ **

Se colocó de pie de forma lenta, observando el suelo en todo momento, provocando que le apuntara de nuevo con mis armas y le observarse en guardia justo antes de que finalmente levantara su mirada, provocándome un escalofrío, su mirada había cambiado  _ y sus ojos igual. _

Ya no eran color caramelo, cálidos, ahora eran dorados y me observaban  **furiosos** .

Tampoco había notado que sus guantes se habían  _ incendiado _ .

\- ¿¡Qué clase de cosa eres tu!?,  _ ¿¡Un monstruo!? _ \- Con ello que dije se observó las manos unos momentos de forma pausada, las cuales eran rodeadas por flamas brillantes y luego volvió sus ojos hacía mi.

Su mirada se demostraba afligida y tal vez  _ herida _ .

Me sentí presa de agobio repentino al ser vista y de esa forma.

_ Como si se me hubiera caído el alma al suelo _ .

Perdiéndolo de vista en segundos luego de eso, abriendo mis ojos aún más, sorprendida, exaltada, pero no pudiendo reaccionar a tiempo.

Escuchando unos segundos después que alguien susurraba a mis espaldas.

\-  _ Tal vez, si lo soy. _

$*&#&*$

Desde la sima de los edificios observaba los alrededores.

Intentando encontrar a quienes  _ debía proteger _ , descubriendo simplemente un enorme vacío, los tejados desolados y nada más que fría soledad.

Su pecho ya no pinchaba, como hacía una  _ media hora _ atrás, pero ahora podía sentir que toda esa zona estaba mojada,  _ casi como si.. _

Bajo un poco su vista y observó la venda que era visible, la cual ya estaba completamente manchada de rojo oscuro y de la cual se escapaban algunas gotas de sangre.

Parpadeo pausadamente,  _ cansado _ .

_ Su sangre. _

Tal parecía que su pequeña sospecha era cierta.

Ya había perdido mucha sangre por no prestarle atención.

Por ello su vista estaba borrosa y seguía siento tanto cansancio.

Se impulsó sólo un poco para acercarse de manera torpe a uno de los edificios, terminando por caer de forma torpe en una de las terrazas.

Apagar sus llamas en ese momento y caer rendido al cansancio sin poder resistirse.

#*&$^$&*#

Podía escuchar un lento y pausado goteo cerca suyo.

Era hipnotizante al punto en que lo tranquilizaba.

O así era hasta que se hizo más pausado, al punto en que se lo imaginó como la caída de gotas de sangre.

_ Espesa sangre roja. _

Fue en ese momento en que se forzó a abrir sus ojos, encontrando su rostro pegado al suelo, el cual parecía ser bañado por algún liquido y en el cual su propio cuerpo creaba ondas.

Se ayudó con sus brazos a colocarse de rodillas para poder observar a su alrededor, tallando sus ojos con sus manos para ver mejor su alrededor.

Notando la poca iluminación y la humedad en sus manos y ahora en su rostro también.

Sintiendo nuevamente como si su pecho fuera apretado de forma dolorosa y su espalda fuera pisoteada de forma brusca.

Sus manos estaban manchadas de  _ rojo. _

Y apartando su mirada de ellas pudo notar su alrededor.

Inundado de cuerpos, cuerpos y más cuerpos, los cuales estaban con sus ojos perdidos en la nada y bañados en sangre.

Escucho nuevamente el sonido del goteo, como si hubiera enmudecido por unos segundos y volviera para hacerlo reaccionar.

Volteando a su izquierda de forma lenta, persiguiendo el goteo pausado, encontrando un cuerpo boca abajo, sobre esa especie de agua sobre la que  _ todos _ estaban, teniendo un brazo doblado dolorosamente hacia arriba, con un par de dedos estirados que lo señalaban a él, de los cuales caían las pausadas y torturadoras gotas.

Todo parecía salir de una verdadera pesadilla.

Pero..  _ él sabía que no lo era _ .

Él... había asesinado a muchas personas a lo largo de su tiempo siendo  _ Décimo Vongola _ .

Esa montaña de cuerpos sin vida y las otras detrás de esa..  _ Eran todas obra suya _ .

Por eso el rojo manchaba su ropa, por eso la sangre chorreaba de sus manos.

Él y sólo él era el culpable de todo eso.

Lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de su rostro, ardiendo furiosamente al pasar por sus mejillas.

Y escuchando estás al caer en el líquido del suelo, seguidas del movimiento de esa agua siendo arrastrada desde los cadáveres hacía unos cuantos metros delante suyo.

Juntándose hasta formar una enorme ola que brillaba en rojo mientras se alzaba gloriosa llevando los cuerpos en ella.

Quedando estático unos momentos, hasta que otra de sus lágrimas golpeó el ahora seco suelo, provocando el detonante de que toda esa masa aplastante se le lanza encima.

_ Así que... eso era lo que le esperaba _ .

#*&^&*#

\- ¿Qué sucedió con  _ Tsunayoshi _ ?

\- Deberías explicarte mejor,  _ Reborn _ .

El pelinegro de sombrero arrojó un puñado de carpetas sobre la mesa antes de acercarse a ella.

\-  _ Si me dejaran terminar _ . - Pronunció de forma tranquila, recargándose en la mesa para asombro de todos los presentes, los cuales guardaron silencio sin más. - Bien.

No le había quedado otra opción más que recurrir a todos los conocidos que pudiera.

Incluyendo a esos desesperantes y nuevamente adultos  _ imbéciles _ .

\- Tsunayoshi fue secuestrado. - Se mantenía recargado con ambas manos a la mesa a pesar de que su semblante no había cambiado, aquellos en la sala podían sentir que aquello era fatal y casi increíble de escuchar, teniendo en cuenta de lo que era capaz aquel castaño. - Aún no se por  _ quién _ , y reuniendo publicaciones he dado con  _ éstos _ .

Y sin más extendió las carpetas que momentos atrás había lanzado a la mesa.

Los cuales fueron tomadas inmediatamente por los presentes y revisados, los cuales mostraban como contenido informes de desapariciones momentáneas y sorprendentes.

Lo cual el pelinegro comenzó a explicar antes de que siquiera formularán preguntas.

\- Estábamos en el mismo piso, en habitaciones casi contiguas y Tsunayoshi no es nadie fácil de vencer, así que algo de ruido podría haberse provocado,  _ pero no. _ \- Guardó silencio enderezandose por completo, para comenzar una pequeña caminata bajo la atenta mirada de sus ex compañeros. - Hubo silencio hasta las doce del medio día, cuando teníamos una reunión a las  _ ocho _ de la mañana.

Sus palabras eran escuchadas atentamente por los adultos presentes, los cuales intentaban atar las partes dichas de varios hechos por el ex Arcobaleno del  _ Sol _ , e intentar armar un escenario o una idea de lo que podría ser una solución.

\- Podría haber sido transportado. - Y aquella fue la idea más acertada que pudieron encontrar, gracias al ex Arcobaleno del  _ Trueno _ , quién muy pronto propuso la construcción y unión de dos máquinas que  _ lo traerían  _ de vuelta.

Los hechos son tensos, las acciones suicidas  _ y es momento de arrepentirse. _

_ Mala idea meterse con el Cielo de Vongola. _

《<¤#*#¤>》

Elemento asustados, enfadados y preocupados por su pequeño  _ Cielo _ .

Deseosos de que volviera.

De que estuviera bien.

_ De que no los abandonara _ .

Furiosos con quienes se lo han arrebatado.

Y ansiosos de encontrar a los culpables, para hacerles pagar por arrebatar un  _ Cielo _ a sus elementos.

Provocarles en carne propia su sufrimiento.

_ La furia de un Trueno asustado _ .

_ El enojo de un Sol radiante _ .

_ El sadismo de unas Nieblas preocupadas _ .

_ El odio de una Tormenta acompañada _ .

_ El descontrol de una Lluvia poderosa _ .

_ Y el infierno de una Nube confundida _ .

Cada parte buscando por su propio método.

Rezando por que al doblar la siguiente esquina su  _ Cielo _ volviera sonriente y preocupado diciendo que sólo había ido a una tienda a buscar algo dulce para que todo comieran juntos.

Pensando en sus adentros el que aún no estaban listos.

No estaban preparados para estar sin su  _ Cielo _ de nuevo, solos, perdidos, deambulando como muertos sin propósito.

Convencidos de que aún habían muchas cosas que debían de decirle, agradecerle,  _ confesarle _ .

Definitivamente no estaban dispuestos a perderle.

_ No ahora, ni nunca. _

#*&^&*#

_ La solución está más cerca de lo que pareciera _ .

Repentinamente abrió sus ojos al escuchar las voces de la conciencia al llamarle.

No estaba con tiempo de seguir durmiendo.

Debía levantarse y continuar.

Sus ojos veían borroso, por lo que aunque se sentó no pudo ver bien a su alrededor.

Observaba todo como si fuera con los gráficos de una vieja computadora.

\- ¿ _ Tsuna _ ?

Una voz lo obligó a apuntar con sus guantes y a encender la llama en su frente, volteando a observar.

Su miraba pérdida, su mente confundida, su cuerpo adolorido y la repentina salida de sus llamas apresuradas le provocaron que se apretara el pecho con su otra mano y quebrara sus facciones en una mueca de dolor.

A sus pulmones les costaron respirar en segundos y mantener su mano elevada se quedó en el olvido, siendo presa fácil de quien lo tuviera cautivo o lo que fuera.

Ya no importaba, el dolor en su pecho era fuerte y persistía en llamar su atención sin desistir incluso cuando sus manos, ya apagadas, estaban sujetando esa zona.

Apretaba sus párpados y sus dientes intentando que el dolor se volviera más tolerable o lo que fuera, porque pronto le fue inevitable doblarse por la mitad para abrazarse al intentar soportar el abrasador y punzante dolor.

\-  _ Agh _ ... - Sin poder evitar soltar dolorosos sonidos que con fuerza intentaba reprimir.

\- Tsuna, tranquilo, no te muevas demasiado. - Otra voz intento hacerlo reaccionar. - Está sufriendo a causa de esa cosa. - La voz volvió a hablar, pero más bajo, como si le comentara a otra persona una idea, pero no tenía las fuerzas para entender completamente.

Sólo podía sentir el dolor.

Podía sentir como si le clavaran una aguja hirviendo justo en su pecho, por lo que apenas, entre sus párpados bañados en lágrimas pudo observar el lugar afectado, notando que las vendas ya no estaban, en su lugar había una pequeña línea horizontal, de la cual ni siquiera salía una gota de su sangre.

_ Duele. _

Sólo podía pensar.

_ Duele. _

Era una cortada muy pequeña, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

\- El aparato que he insertado en tu cuerpo, - Una nueva voz neutral, según su adormilado sentido del oído, le habló intentando explicar el dolor en su pecho, creía él. - Se supone no te permitiría estar consciente, pero lo único que te provoca es un dolor agudo. - Advirtió entre sorprendido y asqueado, suponía, ya había escuchado a otras personas usar esa clase de emociones en sus tonos. - ¿Acaso eres un  _ monstruo _ ? - La voz parecía decirlo en broma, ya que no demostraba tener miedo al pronunciar algo que..  _ Era cierto. _

_ Lo soy _ .

Poco a poco los cabos sueltos se acercaban a la solución.

_ ¿Están todos bien chicos? _


	8. Cap 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, este es el último, y como la idea es vieja y hace mucho que escribí esto pues...

Dio una gran bocanada de aire al intentar reprimir el dolor.

Pensando en algunas cosas de las que se arrepentía aún a su edad.

Muchas cosas que no pudo resolver incluso antes de que su  _ padre _ llegará a su vida.

\- Eres muy peligroso, por lo que por órdenes del  _ Administrador _ serás eliminado. - Y aunque las palabras que aquella persona desconocida, que aún no podía detectar si era hombre o mujer, eran amenazantes, él no podía entenderlas del todo gracias a que el dolor lo dejaba además de perdido, atontado.

Y no creía poder quedarse del lado de la consciencia mucho más tiempo.

Aún a pesar del dolor punzante, movió de forma desesperada sus dos manos hasta su pecho para juntarlas.

Prendiendo sus llamas en unos segundos para pronunciar un par de palabras, apenas como un susurró por el esfuerzo.

_ \- Broken.. vacuum _ ..

\- ¿¡Qué-

Pero los demás presentes no pudieron actuar deprisa, porque el castaño había sido más rápido al terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras, lo cual había provocado que todo el aire comenzará a calentarse en segundos y luego una llamarada naciera de la nada, la cual comenzó a recorrer todo el lugar obligando a los dos extraños a huir y dejar su tarea para más tarde.

Sin poder notar que..

_ El castaño había escapado _ .

*°+*+°*

Recordando algunos sucesos del pasado, no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas.

Unas que ardían sobre su fría piel.

Algo irónico ya que sus manos estaban bañadas en fuego.

Su vista no enfoca y no sabía a donde estaba yendo, pero creía firmemente que cualquier lugar era mejor que  _ ese _ .

Casi podía sentir que su cuerpo lo abandonaba.

Pero debía resistir.

Se dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho con una de sus manos aún en fuego, provocando que se le enviará una fuerte ráfaga de dolor que le despertó todos los sentidos y lo hizó arquearse por unos instantes.

El calor no parecía afectar la piel, por lo que continuó con su trayecto sin darle más atención.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, intentando reprimir el dolor que ya tenía y ese nuevo que se había provocado a propósito.

Teniendo repentinos pensamientos de unas cuantas escenas al azar.

Como de cuando era un simple, patético y solitario niño, adolescente y luego adulto, pero evitando ya la parte de solitario en el último.

Porque sí,  _ sabía que seguía siendo tan patético como siempre lo había sido. _

Ni siquiera podía proteger a quienes se lo había prometido.

_ Era un bueno para nada _ .

_ Era un Dame - Tsuna _ .

Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó al recordar los primeros encuentros con quienes eran lo más importante en su vida.

Sus guardianes, sus amigos,  _ su familia _ .

Porque sin ellos, sin  _ Reborn _ , sin su madre, sin su abuelito y sin sus hermanitos,  _ él no sería nada _ .

No sería nada, no estaría para nada, y entonces  _ ¿Para qué viviría? _

Era patético.

_ Y su familia lo era todo para él _ .

#$&*&$#

Ya no sabía a donde se estaba dirigiendo y ya no sabía qué hacer.

El dolor sólo aumentó al doble en el tiempo que había estado volando con sus llamas.

Además de que ya había perdido la orientación, ya no sabía de dónde es que había venido.

Lo único que a esas alturas lograba llamar su atención era un edificio diferente al resto, uno que le llamaba la atención mucho.

Tenía un aspecto extraño y era de color negro.

_ No podía perderlo de vista _ .

Fue eso por lo que se dirigió a él, hasta que algo en él se movió haciendo un ruido muy extraño y poco después disparó un rayo que se dirigió a algún sitio a su derecha.

_ ¿Había un arma en ese edificio? _

Era muy extraño eso, pero no tendría porque sorprenderse en ese mundo y a esas alturas,  _ ya que no era el real _ .

Era un mundo ficticio quizás, en el que habían tantas cosas de películas y libros.

Pero, ¿Qué podría decir él?, si vivía en la mafia  _ y le salía fuego de sus manos. _

Sus facciones se crisparon en segundos por la oleada de dolor que lo golpeó como un latigazo desde su herida ignorada.

Sumado el sonido que provocó el rayo y haber estado a tan sólo a cuatro edificios de distancia lo dejó desubicado en un instante.

Lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas y no pudo hacer más que cubrirse sus ojos por el dolor.

_ Estaba tan confundido _ .

_ Y solo. _ .

#$*&*$#

En su mente sólo podía ver una silueta familiar.

Demasiado familiar.

En esos momentos no podía recordar si esa era la realidad o si era una ilusión, pero allí estaba.

Parado en medio de un lugar blanco, sin recordar porqué o para qué estaba allí.

\-  _ Tsunayoshi _ . - Más sólo podía observar la silueta que se había dado media vuelta para observar, pero su rostro se veía borroso, como si no recordará claramente quién era él.

Esa voz le era tan conocida, e incluso le provocaba un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago.

Curioso, justo allí también sentía que estaba mojado.

Colocó su mano allí, empapado su piel y llevándola frente a su rostro.

_ ¿Rojo?, _ Valla color más curioso.

\-  _ Tsunayoshi _ . - La voz volvió a escucharse, llevando su atención lejos de su mano cubierta de rojo. - Estas perdiendo mucha sangre.

_ Sí, sí, eso era.. _

Mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear en cuanto una fuerte opresión se comenzó a expandir en mi pecho.

_ Oh no. _ .

Estoy tan solo..

$#*&*#$

Una fuente tibia y suave de calor estaba acurrucada contra su rostro, moviéndose y ayudando a que volviera a la consciencia de nuevo.

El dolor persistía aún en su cuerpo así que los rastros de sueño o pesadilla fueron dispersados en un pequeño soplo de aire.

Abrió sus ojos observando borroso a su alrededor y ni siquiera intentando saber qué fue lo último que le sucedió.

¿Qué había sido real? ¿Y qué no lo había sido?

Algo húmedo golpeó suavemente su mejilla izquierda haciéndolo voltear lentamente.

\-  _ Nat...su.. _

Oh, el pequeño león de fuego que era su amigo estaba allí también, lo había olvidado por completo.

Arrastró por el suelo su mano a la melena de fuego de su pequeño compañero mientras éste se acercaba aún más.

¿Cuántos días hacía que estaba en este  _ mundo _ ?

Ahora el tiempo parecía tan confuso que apenas podía entender qué hora del día podría ser.

El  _ cielo _ estaba celeste como no lo recordaba haber visto realmente.

Empujó su cuerpo boca abajo para sentarse, Natsu ayudó con su pequeño cuerpo al volver la tarea un poco más fácil.

Una vez débilmente sentado observo sus manos aún enguantadas y con algo de  _ sangre seca _ pegada a la tela antes de observar a su alrededor.

_ Oh. _

Ahora no estaba más en los  _ edificios _ , estaba en las  _ calles. _

Sintió a Natsu subirse a sus piernas cuando una hilera de preguntas surgieron en su mente.

¿Cuándo había bajado?

¿Por qué había bajado?

¿Qué había  _ sucedido _ ?

Sintió a Natsu lamer la piel expuesta entre los pedazos que le faltaban a su camisa abierta.

Bajo sus ojos y observó  _ sangre. _

_ Mucha _ sangre.

Natsu lamia la sangre intentando limpiar, sentía que eso era, él nunca lo lastimaría.

Y no sólo en su cuerpo, en el suelo bajo su cuerpo también había mucha,  _ mucha más. _

_ Así que así bajó al suelo, eh _ .

No sentirse mareado por  _ tal _ falta de sangre era extraño,  _ ¿Qué significaba entonces? _

_ ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? _

A pesar de no saberlo,  _ no sabía porqué no se sentía molesto por eso. _

Respiro profundamente antes de sentir una pequeña picazón en el pecho, justo sobre donde Natsu estaba lamiendo la sangre seca.

Baje mi vista antes de llevar mi mano izquierda a mi pecho, la sangre seca tapaba toda la zona pero eso no me impedía moverla a un lado con mi mano para poder ver.

Debajo del rojo no había huecos o cortadas o  _ heridas _ que dijeran de donde salió la sangre, sólo un pinchazo fantasma que retumba como el latido de un corazón muy cerca del suyo.

Natsu se apartó no pasando ni un minuto de que Tsuna sintió el pinchazo, ya no tan doloroso como apenas lo recordaba cuando sangraba.

Eso fue bueno, pero..

_ ¿Y ahora..? _

Natsu arrullo contra su estómago y llamó su atención, bajo su rostro de nuevo a su pequeño amigo  _ del alma _ y lo observó inquisitivo.

Pero su pequeño león no dijo nada, tampoco se movió y cambió su mirada,  _ pero algo en su interior se sintió repentinamente tranquilo,  _ como no lo había sido en mucho tiempo, y de repente la temperatura a su alrededor pareció bajar un par de grados y todo a su alrededor era humo grisáceo, pero su mente no proceso nada.

\- ¿..T-tsunayoshi..?

Incluso cuando una voz en tonos bajos y con un tinte de miedo en medio del humo grisáceo rompió el silencio.

\- ¿..Hiba..ri..?

Oh, y si el humo se dispersó en el siguiente segundo, o quizás minuto o quizás.. el tiempo estaba actuando realmente extraño cada vez que despertaba, no sabía cuánta diferencia se llevaban sus tiempos de sueños no buscados.

Y si un pinchazo de tranquilidad familiar brotó en su mente justo antes de que unas cuantas extremidades se tiraran al instante sobre la dispersión del humo y se aferraron a su cuerpo, realmente no le importó, porque eran  _ tan cálidas. _

_ \- Estás bien Tsunayoshi _ … - Y si eso realmente era una pregunta, su cerebro no la estaba recibiendo como tal. -  _ Estas de vuelta.. _ \- Y éso  _ se escuchaba tan cargado. _

\- Tsuna..

Y levantó su vista aún sentado en el suelo y con dos hombres grandes aferrados con todo a su pequeño cuerpo, y se encontró con la vista de cada vez más personas.

Habían rostros conocidos, tan  _ familiares,  _ y su mente apenas podía aferrarse a la familiaridad de la que había sido arrancado.. ¿Hace cuánto?

\- Tsuna-nii..

Oh sí, y allí está Lambo, está llorando mientras se acerca vacilante hacia mí, justo detrás suyo aparece una niña de quizás las misma edad, extiendo mi brazo en señal de una puerta abierta, porque algo familiar apareció en mi mente y ya no siento que algo falte allí, y me dice que todas estas personas  _ necesitan un abrazo. _

Y si yo estoy dispuesto a darlos, porque todas estas personas son  _ mías, son mis partes necesarias para estar aquí aún. _

_ ¿Qué sería de mí sin estas personas? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este sería el final improvisado, pero su final.
> 
> Como información extra Tsuna logra recuperarse.
> 
> No se si vieron la película 'Logan', pero SPOILERS, allí una víbora venenosa puso un aparato metálico como un pequeño parásito justo prendido al corazón de Wolverine para quitarle sus poderes y eventualmente matarlo, bueno a Tsuna le incertaron algo así al cortarle apenas una ranura en medio de sus costillas, pero no fue tan adentro, aún así podria matarlo su fuera otra persona.
> 
> El otro detalle es que cuendo se recuperó, o mejor dijo en medio de su recuperación, recordó a Toshinori y a Haku y pidió casi a pleno llanto, porque está débil y en plena recuperación, a su familia que buscarán la forma de ayudarlos, lo cual creo en este momento que sería algo interesante de ver alguna vez en un Fanfic.
> 
> Pero bueno, muchas gracias por darle oportunidad a este trabajo repleto de cartas al azar.


End file.
